Archange
by Dark Rika
Summary: [UA][première fic sur PoT] Sakuno révèle avoir beaucoup de tallent pour le tennis, et cela attire des personnes qui changerons probablement sa vie à jamais, surtout qu'ils ne sont pas totalement net non plus... Nouveaux personnages, nouvelle école...


**Auteur : **Dark Rika, donc moi .

**Genre : **Général, je verrais plus tard si c'est à changer.

**Couple : **Aucun pour le moment, mais on verra pour la suite…

**Rating : **Je mets K+ pour le moment, mais la fic pourrait très bien passer en T, voir en M, mais ce sera pour plus tard.

**Disclame :** Aucun personnage où lieu du manga Prince Of Tennis ne m'appartient, par contre, les personnages qui ne son pas d'origine, ainsi que les lieux nouveaux, si. Je ne touche pas d'argent à écrire cette fiction.

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou, voilà la première fiction que j'écris sur Prince Of Tennis. Ce chapitre est plus un essai qu'autre chose, si vous aimez laissez moi un commentaire que je vois si l'histoire plais, alors j'écrirais les chapitre suivant et je ne reposterais que quand j'aurais une bonne avance, environ dix chapitre disons, donc il faudra peut être attendre un peu.

Autre chose, se chapitre n'est pas corrigé, ma bêta sur PoT étant parti en vacance, donc je vous en supplies, à genoux même si vous voulez, faites abstraction des fautes.

**Indications avant de lire : **

- « … …

- … … » : parole (non ? Sans blague ? lol)

- # … … : conversation au téléphone

- blabla : Japonais

- **blabla **: Anglais

- _blabla _: pensées

* * *

Archange

Prologue

* * *

« **Hé Reiko !** » 

La jeune interpellée attrapa la balle avec la quelle elle s'entraînait et se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelée. Elle fit un sourire rayonnant quant elle reconnu son coach.

« **Oui ?** »

Le jeune coach, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt deux ans, tendit à la jeune femme un bout de papier où était marqué une adresse.

« **J'aimerais que tu aille là-bas demain. A se que je sais, il devrait y avoir les sélections pour l'équipe féminine du collège. **

- **Tu veux que j'aille voir s'il y a des cas intéressants c'est ça ?**

- **En effet, l'établissement a une très bonne équipe masculine, alors peut être que celle féminine est d'un niveau semblable.**

- **Je comprends. Mais… **» Reiko pris un faux air malheureux « **Ca veux dire que tu n'auras plus autant de temps pour m'entraîner**. »

Et elle essuya des larmes imaginaire, déclanchant le rire de son entraîneur, ainsi que celui des membres du club de tennis qui étaient dans les parages.

« **Comme si tu en avais encore besoin, 'Ko**

- **C'est pas une raison !** »

Le jeune homme rigola de nouveaux devant les réactions infantiles de la jeune femme et repris :

« **Alors ? Je peux compter sur toi ?** »

Reiko lui répondit par un sourire carnassier.

« **Evidemment. Je me ferais un plaisir d'aller voir les prouesses de Seigaku.** »

°°° °°° °°°

**Le lendemain. Seigaku, un peu avant le début des sélections.**

Tomoka courait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, regardant à droite, à gauche, et ne trouvant jamais la personne désirée.

_C'est pas vrais, mais où est elle ?! _

Finalement, elle s'arrêta quand elle vit enfin Sakuno, en plein échange de balle avec le mur. Depuis la rentrée des vacances d'été, la jeune fille avait fait beaucoup de progrès, elle s'entraînait sérieusement tous les jour avec le but de peut être devenir titulaire dans l'équipe féminine du collège, et d'après les titulaires masculins, qui l'avaient aidé, elle avait toutes ses chances. Il faut dire également, que quand la jeune fille s'en donnait vraiment la peine, elle était douée. Sa capacité d'apprentissage était hors normes et souvent, les garçons avaient été étonnés de ses progrès fulgurants.

« Sakuno ! »

La jeune brune se retourna vers son amie.

« Tomoka tu… »

Avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, la jeune fille lui pris le bras et la força à la suivre.

« Non mais je te jure, qu'est-ce que tu faisais Sakuno ? Le tournoi va bientôt commencer ! »

Sakuno regarda sa montre et s'étouffa presque en constatent l'heure, si son amie n'était pas venus la chercher, elle serait arrivé en retard se qui veux dire qu'elle aurait perdu son premier match.

« Désolé… Et merci Tomo-chan. Je n'avais pas du tout vu l'heure.

« J'ai vu ça. Allez, c'est pas grave. »

Et la jeune fille rigola gentiment de l'embarra de son amie. Elles arrivèrent, quelques petites minutes plus tard, devant le court où devait se jouer le premier match de Sakuno.

« On est arrivé, je crois que les sempei on dit qu'ils viendraient aussi tu voir, ano… ha ils sont là-bas ! Oh hé sempei !!! »

Sakuno se mis ses deux mains devant ses yeux, cachant en même temps les rougeurs qui avaient gagnés ses joues.

« Tomo-chan ! Moins fort. »

Les jeunes hommes arrivèrent enfin devant les deux filles et commencèrent, pour la plus part, à encourager chaleureusement Sakuno, tous avaient hâtes de voir comment allait se débrouiller celle qu'ils considéraient, à présent, comme leur petite sœur.

Quand ce fut enfin l'heure du début des matchs, la jeune brune fit son entré sur le court, en même temps que son adversaire, une jeune fille de troisième année à l'air sûr d'elle.

°°°

**Pendant se temps.**

« Excusez moi, pourriez vous me dire où se trouve les courts de tennis s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, ils se trouvent… …

- Ok, merci. »

Reiko se dirigea alors dans la direction indiquée. Elle venait juste d'arriver à Seigaku, elle regarda le ciel et se dit qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'il fasse beau aujourd'hui. Elle portait une sacoche en bandoulière, juste assez grande pour y mettre plusieurs dossier forma A4 et était habillé de manière décontracté, mais classe, chemise noir avec le premier bouton ouvert et jean claire, les tout accompagné de fines baskets blanche et noir. Elle avait laissé ses soyeux cheveux châtains claire libre et ils cascadaient gracieusement dans son dos, semblable à de l'eau s'écoulant calmement. Sa peau était claire mais le soleil lui donnait de beaux reflets de nacre et ses grands yeux bleus, tel l'aigue marine, étaient maquillés au crayon noir et au mascara.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle se trouva devant les courts de tennis. Les matchs avaient déjà débutés et la jeune femme commença à déambuler de-ci, de-là. Jugeant les joueuses, et notant mentalement les défaut qu'elle voyait chez tel ou tel personne. Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva à un court où beaucoup de personnes étaient réuni, elle s'approcha silencieusement des grilles et observa le match qui se déroulait entre les deux adversaires présentes. Après dix minutes d'analyses attentionné, elle dû reconnaître que la jeune fille brune avec les deux nattes avait beaucoup de potentiel et un bon jeux, même s'il restait très brouillons et très mal travaillé, mais avec l'entraînement approprié se défaut devrait partir assez rapidement.

Elle fit un sourire et dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir la flamme d'un chasseur qui aurait trouvé sa proie. Elle regarda la foule des supporters et vit un petit groupe qui semblait particulièrement enthousiaste. Elle décida alors d'allez les voir, histoire d'en savoir un minimum sur la fille qui l'intéressait. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'un jeune fille avec deux couette qui, à ses contacte, se retourna vers elle.

« Excuse moi de te déranger, mais je voudrais savoir si tu connais la jeune fille avec les deux nattes ? »

Tomoka fut d'abord surprise que cette fille lui pose la question, mais après quelques secondes, elle se ressaisit, trop contente de pouvoir parler de son amie.

« Oui, c'est une amie à moi. Elle joue bien, hein ?

- Son jeux n'est pas mauvais c'est vrais. Tu pourrais me donner son nom s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, elle s'appelle Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Mais au fait, vous n'êtes pas de Seigaku vous ? »

Reiko eu un petit rire cristallin, qui fit se retourner pas mal de garçon, et elle repris :

« Non, c'est vrais. Je viens d'une école spécialisée d'Angleterre, mais je suis Japonaise. Je m'appelle Homura Reiko. Et toi ? »

Tomoka resta complètement sans voix, cette fille venait d'Angleterre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle retrouva enfin l'usage de sa voix et pu enfin répondre à la question de la jeune fille.

« Je m'appelle Osakada Tomoka, enchanté. Si ce n'en pas indiscret, pourquoi êtes vous au Japon alors que vous étudiez en Angleterre ? »

Reiko réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre.

« Mon collège organise souvent des voyages scolaire, et cette foie c'est tombé sur le Japon.

- Ohhh… »

La jeune brune était de plus en plus impressionnée, son collège avait les moyens de se payer un tel voyage. Le visage de son vis-à-vis se retourna vers le court, et plus particulièrement vers Sakuno.

« Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus sur Ryuuzaki-chan ? »

Tomoka pesa le pour et le contre et finalement acquiesça.

« Ok. Alors… Sakuno et moi sommes dans la même classe, on a toutes les deux douze ans. Est-ce que vous voyez la dame en rose là-bas ? »

Reiko regarda dans la direction indiquée, et vit en effet une femme d'âge mure, habillé en rose. Un sourire fier trônait sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, je la vois.

- Et bien c'est la grand-mère de Sakuno. »

La jeune femme retint se point important et se retourna vers Tomoka.

« Depuis combien de temps Ryuuzaki-chan joue-t-elle au tennis ?

- Elle a commencé à la rentré de Février.

- Vraiment ? C'est très impressionnant qu'elle puisse jouer ainsi au tennis alors que cela ne fait que quelques mois qu'elle a commencé. »

- N'est-ce pas ? »

Reiko fit un sourire carnassier que Tomoka ne pus voir, car elle avait détourné la tête.

_Cette fille devient encore plus intéressante que se que je n'aurais pus imaginer._

« Merci beaucoup pour tes renseignement Osakada-chan. Ils me seront très précieux. Mais je suis désolé, il vas falloir que j'y aille, je crains ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps.

- Se n'est rien sempei. Je suis contente de vous avoir rentré.

- Moi aussi… » Reiko finis sa phrase dans un murmure alors que Tomoka s'était retourné pour regarder la fin du match « Oui, moi aussi, si tu savais à quel point tu ma été utile. »

La jeune femme se retourna donc et se dirigea vers la sorti du collège, arrivé devant le portail, elle s'accouda à mur d'enceinte et sorti son portable de la poche de son jean. Elle tapa rapidement un numéro de téléphone, avant de ne porter le sien à son oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, la personne qu'elle tentait de joindre décrochât.

**# Halo, Reiko c'est toi ?**

**# Ouais.**

**# Alors ? **

**# Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelques chose qui va te plaire Michael, fais moi confiance. **

**# Vraiment ?**

**# Si je te le dis, la perle rare.**

**# Et bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça alors.**

°°° °°° °°°

**Une semaine plus tard. Seigaku.**

Reiko était de retour à Seigaku, et aujourd'hui, elle était bien décidée à ferrer sa proie. Pendant toute la semaine passé, elle n'avait pas arrêté de recueillir des information sur Sakuno Ryuuzaki, et se qu'elle avait trouvé la satisfaisait amplement. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte d'un bureau.

Aujourd'hui, elle était habillée avec beaucoup plus de classe que la fois précédente. Malgré ses quinze ans, avec son tailleur noir, ses escarpins noir également, la mallette grise foncé qu'elle portait de la main droite, ses cheveux relevé en queue de cheval haute, les ongles parfaitement manucuré et la léger maquillage qu'elle portait, elle en paraissait facilement dix huit, voir même dix neuf, mais après tout, n'était elle pas venue pour parler affaire ? Et il faut dire que ses quinze ans n'étaient pas un atout dans ce genre de situation.

Elle frappa trois coups distincts à la porte et attendis qu'une réponse favorable à son entré lui parvienne. Quand ce fut fait, elle ouvrit sans bruit la porte, entra, et la referma derrière elle. Elle avança d'un pas sur vers le bureau, où se trouvait Sumire Ryuuzaki, se pencha respectueusement, puis se redressa et parla :

« Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis Reiko Homura, je vous es appelé il y a deux jours en vus d'un entretien avec vous. »

Sumire fit un sourire et désigna ensuite le siège qui se trouvait devant le meuble de travaille.

« En effet, je vous en pris, asseyez vous. Voulez vous quelque chose à boire ?

- C'est très gentil mais non merci. »

La femme acquiesça de la tête, avant de se servir elle-même une tasse de thé.

« Bien, entrons directement dans le vif du sujet. De quoi vouliez vous me parler ?

- Vous avez raison. Je suis venu vous voir au sujet de votre petite fille, Sakuno. »

L'entraîneuse releva un sourcil intrigué.

« Me parler de Sakuno ?

- En effet. Voyez vous, je suis venu il y a une semaine, lors du classement de l'équipe de titulaires féminine, et je dois vous avouer que le potentiel de votre petite fille pour le tennis ma grandement étonné, surtout quand une de ses amie, Osakada Tomoka, ma révélé qu'elle ne jouait que depuis quelques mois.

- C'est vrai que Sakuno est doué pour le tennis, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. »

En réalité, Sumire voyait très bien où cette jeune femme voulait arriver, mais ne connaissant quasiment rien de son vis-à-vis, et étant assez inquiète pour sa petite fille, elle préféra attendre la suite.

Reiko, elle, déposa sur le bureau la mallette qu'elle avait apportée, l'ouvris, sortie quelques document, referma le porte documents et le reposa par terre. Elle pris ensuite une feuille où y était inscrit pas mal de chose en japonais, et la glissa vers la femme qui la pris.

« Je viens d'Angleterre, plus précisément du sud-est de l'Angleterre. Je fais mes étude dans un interna privé qui se trouve à quelques kilomètre de Douvres. L'interna regroupe l'école primaire jusqu'au lycée, même si nos bâtiments son séparés. »

Elle sorti une photo du site à la femme. Sumire dû avouer que l'espace qu'occupait cette école était impressionnant, et les bâtiments ressemblaient plus à des châteaux qu'à des lieux de cours.

« L'institut privé 'Archange' est une école pour les prodiges, ou personnes à fort potentiel, aussi bien mentale que physique. De nombreux mathématiciens, physiciens, philosophe, écrivain et autres, ainsi que les plus grands sportif de tout temps et dans tous les domaines sont sorti de cet interna. Notre réputation n'est plus à faire, et l'école est réputé comme étant une des meilleur au monde. Comme je vous l'es dit tout à l'heure, le potentiel de votre petite fille ma intrigué et je me suis permis d'appeler notre coach de tennis, je lui est parlé de se que j'ai vu, et il fut très intéressé, ainsi, il en a parlé à notre proviseur et il m'ont dit, que si la jeune Sakuno le désirait, elle pourrait intégrer l'institue. »

Sumire ne dit rien après la tirade de la jeune fille, elle c'était attendu à une chose semblable, mais de là à imaginer qu'un tel institut avait remarqué sa petite fille… Elle regarda les papiers que lui avait déjà donné Reiko et les lut, ils parlaient de l'histoire de l'établissement, sa création etc, des projets visés et autres choses de se genre. Quand elle eu fini, Reiko lui tendit une autre feuille.

« Voici le type d'emplois du temps que pourrait avoir votre petite fille, mais je pense qu'il sera différent, celui-ci est le mien. Voyez vous, les emplois du temps son différents pour chaque élèves, ils varis en fonction du potentiel, du caractère et de la résistance physique de l'élève, les heures sont spécialement aménagées pour permettre à l'élève de progresser le mieux possible, tout en l'aidant à s'épanouir comme il le doit. »

Elle lui donne une dernière feuille.

« Mais voici se qui, je pense, fait le plus mal : le coût de l'école. »

La femme regarda le montant et se yeux s'exorbitèrent, comment une école pouvait elle coûter aussi cher ? Deux mille dollars par mois !!!

« Toute fois, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec le proviseur et il a été convenue, que si votre petite fille décidait d'étudier dans notre institue, je prendrais les trois quart des frais de scolarité à ma charge.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. C'est beaucoup trop cher !

- L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi puisque je suis la seul héritière du clan Homura. »

La femme ne trouva rien à redire et finalement, la jeune femme lui avança les derniers papiers, la fiche d'inscription, ainsi qu'une carte de visite.

« Pour finir, ce sont les document d'inscription, parlez en avec Sakuno, et si la réponse est favorable appelez moi au numéro écrit sur la carte. Par contre, décidez vous avant le début du moi d'Octobre, soit dans deux semaines, car je rentrerais alors en Angleterre et plus rien ne pourra être fait. »

Les deux vis-à-vis se levèrent et Reiko sera la main de la vielle femme.

« Réfléchissez bien à ma proposition. Une telle chance ne s représentera sûrement pas de nouveau.

- Nous y réfléchirons, soyez en sûre.

- Bien, alors j'espère vous revoir alors. »

Reiko fit son salut puis quitta la pièce, n'oubliant pas la mallette. Sumire se rassit alors dans son fauteuil et regarda les papiers que lui avait donné cette jeune fille. Cette décision allait changer le court de la vit de sa petite Sakuno, elle n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère, elle décida donc d'en parler dés se soir à la fillette.

Dans le couloir, Reiko avait lâché ses cheveux et un sourire peu rassurant flottait sur ses lèvres.

_J'ai gagné !_

* * *

Alors ? Je sais, c'est un peu, beaucoup, court, mais dites moi se que vous en pensez. Je vous le redemande, dites moi si je dois continuer ou pas s'il vous plaît. Et encore, désolé pour les fautes. 

Pour finir, bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont .

**Dark Rika…**


End file.
